A Knight's Love
by Nillen
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a King.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING : **UNBETA-ED.** There will be a little bit of **gore** down there. This story may contain **OOC-ness. **Oh yes, **rape** and **Character Death** too. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a King. He was vicious, ruthless and void of mercy. He ruled the kingdom with an iron fist, but never neglected his people's needs. And this King, had a Knight; ambitious, strong willed, and could easily overpower him. The Knight served his King to be the second best in the kingdom, knowing that he could not be the first, because of his lack of royal blood – had once thought about slaughtering the King in his sleep, maybe more than once, maybe even more than many times – and his tainted blood of the Devil. People said nothing about this, they were not allowed to.

Some said, his father was a Devil. Some said, his mother was. But the real truth behind all those accusations, the Knight knew his mother made a deal with a Devil to have a strong, beautiful, perfect son. But all did not matter anymore now, his parents were dead.

As they should be.

And funny that this story is actually about a healer in the palace, who was the Knight's childhood companion and the only one that he had held dear in his heart.

* * *

"Tom, you are going today? Why I am the last to know?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he entered his room. The tall young man inside turned to look at him, and a small smirk appeared on his lips. He pushed a stool toward Harry with his foot and gave Harry a hairbrush. Harry rolled his eyes at him before he stepped onto the stool and held Tom's head to stay still.

"When are you coming back?" Harry asked again, carefully brushing Tom's hair as neatly as he could – given the evidence of his own messy, bed hair, Harry tried to be much more cautious in his task when it's regarding Tom's hair – and Tom gently placed his palms on either side of Harry's hips. Without the stool, Harry only reached him by the shoulders and Tom inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Not sure. Until the King sees it fit to return, I believe. Why, would you miss me more when I am away, dear?"

He received a half-hearted hit on his shoulder and leaned to laugh on Harry's neck.

"I know how much like a child I sound right now but you do promise a Christmas with me, Tom. Or does your love for the King blinds your love of me?" Harry replied, teasing a little by the end of his sentence but then he was yelping because Tom pulled him down by his nape into a deep, hungry kiss.

The hairbrush fell to the ground with a 'thud' and Harry moaned with eyes closed, hands gripping tight Tom's once neat hair and he felt Tom's arm wrapped around his waist to pull them close as if he wanted to mold them into one. Harry gasped for breath when it was too much but Tom only allowed him a second before he pulled him into another long fervent kiss.

"Tom," Harry breathed once they pulled away for real, their foreheads touched and his green eyes, unfocused and half-lidded, staring down at Tom's cobalt blue. Tom lifted his right hand to touch Harry's cheek, his eyes sharp and fascinating.

"There is nothing in this world, that could ever take my attention away from you. Not even _myself_."

Harry blushed, blinked his eyes slowly and held onto Tom's face again, this time kissing him slow and passionate and loving. He felt Tom groaned into their kiss, and Harry couldn't help but laughed a little. He pressed a hand on the older boy's chest to push him away before he overdoing it and Tom did, only his hands stayed on Harry's waist.

"When you are back from the hunt, I shall give you the best Christmas present ever. For now, I love you so very much, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry whispered, smiling fondly as Tom stiffened a little by his words. It was not the first time Harry told Tom about his affection, but Tom was still unused to it. They might have grown up together as orphans in their village, and worked very hard together for Tom to finally become the King's knight and for Harry to be chosen as the castle new healer, and Tom might have loved Harry more than anything in his life and love showing him so, but Tom was not someone who can easily put them into words or hear them like clear water.

"Yes… All right, Harry. I hope you do take care of yourself. Please try not getting any illness while I am away," Tom reminded him, eyes hard and Harry flushed a little.

"How am I a healer if I do not know how to take care of myself?" Harry fought back and Tom smirked at his question.

"And that is why you must take care of yourself, yes."

Harry stared at him with open mouth, a little frustrated that Tom managed to twist his words and then ruffled his hair with both of his hands, causing the young knight to shout in surprise.

* * *

"Hey, Al, are you busy?"

A servant boy by the age of 11 years old stopped in his track; one hand holding dirty rags and other holding a pile. He turned to look at the person and then grinned.

"Harry! No, no, I just finished with my work. What is it that you need?" he smiled at the approaching healer. Harry smiled down at the boy and held onto his shoulder.

"I am on my way to the kitchen, I am wondering if you would like to join me for supper? It is getting late and almost everyone had gone to get ready for bed." Harry explained and Al nodded his head happily as they started to walk together.

"I have not had my dinner yet. One of the women that my King brought home had dirtied her room with… something, I do not even know what is that. For sure it is very hard to cleanse. I was told to clean her room first with Luna before I can have my dinner." Al told him with a frown on his face. Harry blinked before shaking his head ruefully.

"Nasty women, they are." he chided and Al laughed at his expression. Harry usually wears a traditional white robe with silver lining, representing him as one of the palace's healers but now he was only wearing his usual dark shirt and long pants. Al adored him for his skills to help people, and Harry was a humble, friendly healer, not like the others, such as Draco Malfoy.

But one thing about Harry that Al always wonders is the King's knight.

"Where is Sir Riddle? He went hunting with the King?" Al asked, reminded about of him all in sudden. Harry turned to look at Al, chuckling a bit.

"He said he feels old when people call him that. But yes, he is outside in the dark forest now. Hunting." Harry's eyes were a little clouded as he replied and Al also gasped at the answer.

"The dark forest?! During winter, it is! But why?" Al abruptly stopped to look up at the older boy. Harry made a pained face, as if he could not make out the reason too but then he sighed loudly.

"The King wants adventure. He thinks hunting any dangerous animals such as werewolves and even witches now during winter is something worth doing than celebrating Christmas." Harry shrugged and wrapped an arm around Al's shoulders, pulling him to continue to walk along. Al scrunched his nose with a huff.

"The King is mad. He is getting out of control every day. But Harry, does that mean Sir Riddle is not going to come back and celebrate Christmas with you this year?"

"I am afraid so but I hope not. But usually Lady Luck hates my guts. We'll see."

* * *

The King had a habit.

A bad, bad habit.

He loved both women and men, and definitely not ashamed of it. But sometimes, when he was out of his mind, he would pick a victim, used them to his heart's content. The King knew that no one in his kingdom dared to stop him from his unrelenting hunger, and he grabbed the knowledge with sick elation.

The Knight, when he remembered about his Devil blood, sometimes could not stop himself from his sick desire as well. Perhaps his choice to become a knight in the first place was to have the right to kill people freely. And if anyone ever asks, the first kill that he had committed was when he was only 12 years old.

He killed a man for his dear healer, who at that time, was only 10 years old. The victim was a man who pushed his friend away like dirt to the ground, just because he wore dirty clothes and asked for him to buy the flowers and fruits that they had picked in the forests. The knight had told him, the idea to sell things from a person to another person, was foolish. But his friend had begged with his pair of big green eyes, and who was he to refuse that?

He could still remember how his sight went dark and all he could think of was 'get him, kill him, destroy him'. And got him what the 12 years old did. He followed the man home, inwardly sneered at the revelation that he lived alone, and used the kitchen knife he found inside of the house to stab him on his chest, many times until he stopped moving.

Nobody ever knew the killer of the incident.

Not even now.

* * *

Harry was giving him a silent treatment as he wrapped a bandage around his right arm. Tom stared at the young healer, hoping that he would start talking – even it was because he was annoyed rather than willing – but Harry had his eyes fixed on his wound.

He just returned from a five month mission and he could not believe that the only person he wanted to talk with now was ignoring him completely.

"What did I do?" Tom snapped out of the blue. Harry stopped for a second, staring hard at the still fresh wound before he continued his work. Tom wanted so much to hurt him at the moment but even the thought of hurting Harry made him sick. The young healer let go of his arm once he finished and quickly walked out from the room. Tom wasted no time, grabbing his ruined shirt and cloak to wear, and chase for his lover.

"Harry!"

"Stay in the bed, Tom!" Harry replied, legs walking fast but Tom was taller and have longer legs, so it was not long before he managed to crowd Harry against the wall.

"What is it?" Tom urged, blue eyes repressed pain as he looked down at Harry, who had his eyes shut. Now that Tom saw it, Harry was thinner than before. His healer robe was already too big for his small frame but now Tom couldn't even see the shape of his body underneath the robe. He slowly took a hold on Harry's chin and tilted his head up.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" Tom frowned. Harry's green eyes looking up into his own and Tom could not understand why there were tears glassing in them. Tom held onto Harry's waist, did not even care about injuries on his body when Harry leaned forward and gripped tight on his cloak.

"I heard you were attacked on your way and you were killed. We all heard that. The King almost believed it, but he just really doesn't care. I thought you were not coming back. _To me_. Then nothing happened for months, Tom. And suddenly you came through the front door declaring your _task_ is _done_? What is this? Were you playing games?"

Tom listened to the murmured words and was stunned to silence. He could feel the tremors from Harry's smaller body and no matter how amusing this situation sounded, he hated the feeling that Harry thought he was dead. But Harry was supposed to be happy to see him back, not this.

Never this.

"Harry, dear, look at me," Tom cupped his cheeks in his hands so that he would at him and Harry did so without a fight. "I am alive, very much so. And I miss you very much. Can we please stop this nonsense?"

"Tom-"

"I am alive. Be happy."

Harry stared at him, teary green eyes wide and Tom leaned down to kiss him deeply. Harry gasped into his mouth and wasting no time to respond. They kissed each other fervently, hands touching and grabbing anything of each other that they could and Tom had never been much more alive.

"I do not know since when you lose faith in me, Harry but never forget that I will always, always come back to you." Tom whispered to him once they pulled back. Harry was panting heavily for breath, his body leaning against the wall in the hallway and Tom wanted to take him right there right now.

"I _never_ lose faith on you, Tom, and I was mourning for you." Harry confessed with heavy, frustrating tone and Tom just had to kiss him madly, again. Once they were apart again, Tom had Harry close to his body and his arms were wrapped tight around Harry's waist.

"All these years, Harry, I never thought 5 months away would make you weak." Tom murmured against his ear and he felt Harry tensed a little in his arms. The young healer tightened the grip he had onto Tom's shirt and whimpered.

"How can I not be weak without you, Tom, when the only thing that I would ever be able to do is just survive?"

* * *

The knight had died on the way to finish his mission when he was attacked and killed.

But how he was revived, nobody ever found out.

* * *

"A bright day today. You have no intention to go out?" Harry asked Tom with a smile but the young knight just shook his head. They were sitting together in a library, Tom wanted to read while he has no other training to be done at the moment and Harry was there studying a new book about potions.

Harry leaned a little closer to Tom and the older man turned to press a kiss on top of his messy black hair.

"Umm, Harry, have you seen my– ohh!" Al stopped approaching when he saw them.

"Al!" Harry abruptly pulled away and grinned, while Tom gave the boy his sharp glare. The young boy in turn, looked down and flushed with embarrassment.

"S-Sir Riddle, g-good morning…" he stammered, making Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, boy?"

"I was looking f-for something… Umm uum, but never mind about it. G-good day!" and quickly ran out of the library. Harry blinked at Al's sudden departure before turning to glare at his lover.

"Was that really necessary?" he hissed. Tom shrugged like it was nothing and continued to look at his book.

"The boy was all over you sometimes. Is he trying to be your new close friend?" Tom asked, body lax but Harry knew that it was _not_ nothing for the older man. He refused to answer though and stood up to go and find the poor boy.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked him sharply and Harry turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Saving the poor soul, you just frightened. For Heaven's sake, Tom, he is just 12 years old."

He could almost hear Tom rolled his eyes again but chose to ignore it and left the room.

* * *

There was one thing about the knight that made people scared of him. He was overly possessive of his things and no one had ever left unharmed when they messed with what is his. And most importantly, the healer. People remembered him having a messy, soft black hair, pale white skin, cherry red lips and a pair of very green eyes.

He had a small body, easy to manhandle and his height barely reached the knight's shoulders. The knight held him dear to his heart. People said, he was the only person you could see the knight be kind with. And that you should never try to take the healer away from him.

But some people did not care about the warning.

Never care.

* * *

Al ran as fast as he could, his body panicking and he wanted nothing but reached the particular person as quickly as he could. The scene in front of him just now was too dangerous, and he could not do anything to help as he was only a boy but he knew, if he was quick enough to get the person on time, nothing bad would happen.

Hopefully.

After running from one place to another, asking other servants inside of the big castle rendered him tired but he could not ask for help from random people because this was a normal occurrence, they would not be able to understand, except him.

Except-

"SIR RIDDLE…!" Al shouted as loud as he could when he saw the glimpse of said young man walked into the hallway. Sir Riddle abruptly stopped, surprised by the sudden interruption. He looked like he was about to get irritated and Al had no other choice but to just spill it on the spot, with fear in his eyes.

"I saw the King forced Harry into his chamber!"

* * *

It was painful.

All pain.

Like when you fight, but you were pushed down.

Like when you scream, you were choked.

Like when you refuse, you were forced.

And when you give up… you were laughed at.

* * *

[**Warning to readers with a weak heart**]

Tom reached the King's chamber and immediately opened the door, rage already burning in his body. But he saw, was nothing that he expected. It made him see red and he could not wait to get blood tainted onto his skin.

The King was pounding furiously into Harry's limp body, on the white floor of the chamber. He was still in his shirt, only pants pulling down enough to take out his cock.

And Harry, he was staring with half lidded eyes toward the ceiling, clothes still attached to his body but ripped to pieces, and there was no movement from him other than because of the vicious ramming into his body. Blood was pooling around Harry, because of the injury to his head and his whole body, and Tom, he had his hand now gripping the neck of the King that did not even realize Tom had barged in and then, he was dead a second later.

Tom watched with a blank expression as the body fell to the side, with broken neck and open wide eyes. He kicked the lower part, pushing out the offensive cock out from his lover's body and slowly kneel down to put Harry's head on his lap.

Harry's eyes were green but unseeing. It made Tom wondered whether he was experiencing the same thing. Because his hands were shaking, his shoulders were trembling, and something liquid, red was dripping from his eyes and fell against Harry's deadly pale skin and suddenly Tom felt the need to let go and to –

To kill.

_To kill_.

_KILL_.

"Run, boy… Run while you still have the chance." Tom murmured to the 12 years old boy he knew was standing in shock behind him. Al was shaking uncontrollably, seeing two dead bodies – the king and oh God, _Harry_ – but the most terrifying thing was the pair of dark red blood eyes that were looking straight at him.

Dark red blood eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom… there lived a Devil.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : This is not the end. I think.

I think it's a bit short so the events are quite random but this one supposed to be a prologue or something like that. I hope nobody got traumatized. This story was supposed to be fluff, I don't know what the hell happened to me in three hours. Really. Argh.

Please review though. :)


End file.
